


Assassin's Creed One-Shots

by Sondering_Artist



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondering_Artist/pseuds/Sondering_Artist
Summary: A/N: hi! I wanted to try my hand at writing for Assassin’s Creed, because it’s one of my favorite franchises, with all the lore and the characters, and different settings and time periods. There's just a lot of material to work with. However, to get the hang of writing these characters, I think for now I’m just going to take pre-existing canon scenes (I’ve played every game), but change it by adding in a reader character and adding in extra scenes and dialogue and figure it out from there.
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Anne Bonny/Reader, Arno Dorian/Reader, Connor Kenway/reader, Desmond Miles/Reader, Edward Kenway/Reader, Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader, Jacob Frye/Reader, James Kidd | Mary Read/Reader, Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Shay Cormac/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is surrounding the events of the Lisbon mission in AC: Rogue, and I’ve split it into two parts because of the length.  
> \-----------------  
> Translations: "a chara" = "my friend" in Irish Gaelic

Crystal clear blue sky, stray smatterings of clouds, a shining sun, and a favorable wind flowing past us as our ship made it’s way east across the Atlantic. My own mind at ease as I felt more at home in the towering height of the crows nest.

With Shay at the wheel and the crew humming along to shanties, my mind drifted back to the debriefing meeting about our new mission.

**4 DAYS AGO**

_After waiting through the night in a nearby barn for the storm to pass, Shay and I met back up with Achilles and Hope by a more secluded building. Both turned at the sound of our approaching footsteps._

_“Lisbon is near as large as London or Paris. Are you sure you can find this one place?” Hope interjected before another word was spoken._

_Shay smiled confidently. “I saw it clear as day, Hope. It’s a convent right close by the harbor.” A further questioning glance from Hope had the Irishman admitting “I may have visited the sisters once or twice.”_

_Rolling my own eyes, I trailed after the three assassins to join them in overlooking the harbor, Shay looking like he could see all the way across the ocean to our destination already._

_“Ah, yes, your many ‘overseas adventures’,” I laughed, leaning against the nearby post, but I had already turned towards Achilles before Shay could retort. “I can also confirm the location. My travels with my father during my Assassin training took us to many places in Europe, one of them being Portugal.”_

_Achilles nodded. “Given your present knowledge of the site, this duty falls upon the both of you,” Shay turned to face his Mentor. “You two understand what must be done?”_

_“Find the Precursor Temple—“ Shay started._

_“— and retrieve the Piece of Eden,” I confirmed with a smile, Shay returning one of his own._

_“We finally obtained a ship for crossing the ocean,” Hope gave her own reassuring smile to Shay. “Have no worries, I will keep the Morrigan safe in New York.”_

_Shay reached over to rest a grateful hand on her shoulder. “Thank you. Y/N and I will leave straight away.”_

_“Your crew and ship await. Be careful, Shay. Y/N. Pieces of Eden are powerful relics.” The final warning rang through Achilles words._

**PRESENT**

“Y/N!”

The yell rather harshly broke me out of my daydreaming, enough that I launched to my feet in a panic, scanning the surrounding waters for a threat.

“A CHARA!”

The familiar words surprised me enough to take a look over the nest’s railing towards who I suspected to be the source of the noise. Sure enough, I was greeted with a laughing Shay at the ship’s wheel.

“You spend so much time as high as possible that your head now seems to be permanently in the clouds!” 

Turning and leaping, my hands grabbed the nearby rope hook, my own laughter drifting on the wind as I plummeted back down to the deck, landing solidly. I strolled over to my fellow Assassin, the nearby crewmates throwing a smile or nod towards me as I passed.

“Ah, but you yourself spend so much time with the Morrigan that you run the risk of chasing off any potential lovers… you’ll have them thinking you love the ship more than them!” I leaned on a nearby barrel, a devilish grin on my face.

Another laugh broke free from the man in question. “Bold of you to presume I would attempt courting a woman who didn’t appreciate sailing as much as I.”

“Fair enough, my friend, fair enough,” resting a hand on his shoulder, I turned to leave. “I will see if there’s any assistance needed belowdecks. Make sure you yourself find some rest before we reach our destination.”

“Aww, it’s so refreshing when you’re caring,” Shay dramatically placing a hand over his heart.

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, I glanced over my shoulder and stuck my tongue at him, my grin still present. “Only because a sloppy and tired Assassin makes for a fairly poor mission partner.”

————————————————————————

The remaining days at sea passed quickly and without any troubles besides a storm or two. We finally arrived at the port in Lisbon, nearest we could reach to the convent. Shay handed the wheel off to the first mate, and we were off; our hoods up and hiding our faces from too-prying eyes.

Through the many winding streets and the closer we got to our destination, the more people we saw dancing, the more music there was playing; the upbeat and playful notes drifting between the buildings. Tables and tables covered in cornucopias of all sorts of food, fabric and paper decorations of red, green, and white hung everywhere, garlands of them hung across streets and alleys, connecting the rooftops into one giant tapestry. 

Maybe we could partake in the festivities after completing our mission…….

“Feast of All Saints, what a sight,” Shay being just as enamored with the city as I was. “And yet here we are, looking for a relic from the time before Adam and Eve… Strange days indeed.”

“Learning about The Ones Who Came Before has really thrown a lot into perspective hasn’t it? ‘Strange’ is a good word for it.” My words trailing off as we reached the entrance to the convent.

It didn’t matter how many cathedrals I had seen before in my travels, each one always left me in awe as soon as I stepped foot inside. The stone walls that stretched towards the heavens; the enormous stained glass windows throwing multicolored light across the floor and the pews; the lack of superfluous decoration (save for a few specific crosses, and in this convent, a golden gate separating the priest from the pews); the priest’s even-toned voice calmly projecting the daily hymns and prayers echoing through the structure; the only source of light being the handful of glowing candles spaced around the area. 

Whether they were religious or not, such buildings left nearly everyone in awe who stepped foot in one. It was one of the few places that did give off a sense of being otherworldly, or just Other in general. In the same sense that one just knows to be quiet in a library even without knowing it’s rules. 

“Alright then. Where do you suggest we start our search?” Shay’s hushed voice breathed past, snapping me out of my daze.

Blinking, I cast my gaze around where we stood in the back of the convent. Beyond the maze-like artwork on the floor, nothing popped out yet. Shay still watched me, waiting for a response as I took a breath and shut my eyes, concentrating. When I opened them again, the world around me was now a wash of grays, Shay a pillar of pale blue light beside me. 

Shay stayed silent, noting the familiar faint gold shimmer flickering across my eyes as I slowly spun in a circle, cataloging everything. The priests lit up faint white, the few churchgoers a pale green. A few more turns had me looking higher, where my vision revealed four huge symbols, incredibly bright as if burning with a white fire. Blinking again and clearing my vision, I finally turned to Shay, seeing his own eyes shimmer gold once I started to explain.

“There’s four slightly different triangles. The four alchemical symbols for the four elements; fire, water, earth, and air. One symbol at each cardinal direction in the church.”

Shay copied my spinning as he noted all the details, until finally turning back to me. “Good eye, as always. You climb up to the first one, see what it looks like, then relay back to me. I’ll then go take care of two of them. Divide and conquer,” he ended with a grin.

“See you in a moment then.” On near silent feet, I sped to the wall closest to the symbol nearest us, making quick work of scaling the wall and support beams. The last leap landed me on a small platform right under the first symbol: Earth. Beside it in the wall was a small slot. With a shrug, I released my hidden blade to use it as a makeshift key. Hearing a click, I leaned over to look back down at Shay just in time to hear a dull thunk. In the center of the maze pattern on the floor was a circle divided into four pie wedges, each with a matching symbol. The wedge with the Earth symbol had risen slightly.

Rushing back down to ground level, I shared my findings with Shay, and then we both split off to activate the remaining symbols, leaping across beams and chandeliers like madmen. After the last symbol had been activated, we reconvened at the maze, where all four pie wedges were now equally raised. The moment we stepped foot onto the platform, the section of flooring starting to lower, sinking us down until we could see the full doorway underneath the floor of the convent. And a stone stairway leading down further. Where mysterious glow emanated from the bottom.

“Ladies first?” Shay gave a half bow and dramatically gestured towards the tunnel, wide enough only for one person at a time.

“How generous of you,” smirking, I started to make my way down the stairway, the surrounding stone walls weathered and covered in vines and roots from the trees above. A few wooden beams secured older, more crumbled sections of wall together.

Looking ahead, the tunnel widened into a large cavern, at the center of which stood an obelisk of sorts, alien in appearance. The stairs seemed to end far before reaching the structure, but as soon as we stepped near, small platforms rose out of the gloom at the bottom of the cavern, creating a walkway. They seemed to be of the same material as the obelisk, their edges glowing with strange lines and symbols.

“What do we have here…” While I hesitated, Shay had no such qualms. As soon as he placed one foot on the first platform and saw it was solid, he strode off with an encouraging pat on my shoulder. Somewhat reluctantly, I followed.

“Am I the only one that suddenly has a very bad feeling about this place?” I remarked, scanning the area around us.

“I’m sure it’s just because this place looks so unusual. We’re almost home free, Y/N,” Shay finally paused to glance back at me, noting the sudden nerves surrounding me. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll handle the Piece of Eden.”

With a nod, we continued along the path until seeing another platform built into the obelisk. And just like with the pathway, the moment we approached, a door slid open revealing a object, glowing and humming with unknown power.

“The artifact…..” my voice trailed off into the dark, in awe of the thing before us.

It almost resembled a star, multiple points jutting out from the center. And where it rested, it was floating, slowly spinning in place rather than lying static on a surface. It looked as though it were carved from crystal, a bright glow concentrated at each point.

Shay slowly reached his hands out, my own clenching out of nervousness. Ever so delicately, he lifted the ancient star from it’s home, symbols lighting up across its surface like the ones on the platforms behind us. 

As he slowly inspected it, the unexpected happened, all at once.

Within seconds of contact, the artifact immediately disintegrated in his hands, a loud hum building up within the cavern. Shay stumbled back in shock, my own self speechless as the rumbling started.

The earth around us began to growl, like a beast awakening from a long slumber, bits of rock crumbling off and falling around us, dust filling the space like a fog. And the rumbling only grew. And grew. 

Shay’s eyes locked onto me with horror as loud booms echoed off the walls, and my eyes shot up just in time to see the rocks and boulders starting their plummet down towards our frozen forms.

Spinning out of the path of one boulder, my friend dodging another, we turned to run for the exit. To our horror the floating pathway began to fall, and we dashed across, dodging even more falling debris as the rumbling continued to grow in intensity, never wavering. 

Waiting at the exit was a dust cloud, and exiting the secret cavern showed us a view that one could only describe as an apocalypse. 

The church had almost completely collapsed, the roof entirely caved in and covering the floor, the walls swaying as if they were mere trees in a strong breeze. Screams ricocheted around the remaining structure, debris covering the handful of unlucky souls caught in it’s path.

The shaking and growling only continued.

Shellshocked, my feet were glued to the floor. Shay reacted faster, snatching my hand in a death grip and pulling us toward the last remaining exit, a collapsed hole in the wall.

Finally getting my bearings back, I released his hand once reaching what was left of the courtyard, and off we sprinted, our only thought was making it back to the boat.

Zigzagging in every which way, dodging falling walls and roofing, we sped towards any opening we could find. The earth moving so violently beneath our feet that it altogether groaned and cracked apart, buildings sinking into the ground while others rose higher, changing the landscape so fantastically that it could only be heard of in dreams.

But this was a scene that could only created in the deepest of nightmares.

We sprinted and stumbled past hysteric and panicked citizens, cries of both adults and children echoing in our ears, prayers frantically launched towards whichever gods and saints would listen.

With no space for words between our violent breaths, Shay kept only a few feet ahead while I stayed glued to his shadow, moving in whatever direction he saw first, grabbing and yanking his coat in a different direction to avoid worse danger.

Skidding to a halt before a tumbling building, we quickly launched into a alley, dodging people too stunned to move, hearing the sounds of glass windows shattering around us, but not yet feeling the sting of the shards. Pain would only come after.

We hurtled through a doorway and out the adjacent window, just managing to avoid being crushed by a metal statue keeling over just outside.

Shay saw the same time I did the buildings around us collapsing like a deadly deck of cards, blocking off all streets and alleyways. Only a slanted cart lay in our path.

We’d have to risk running across the roofs.

Shay scrambled up first, spinning quickly to grab and haul me up, then we were off again, but faster. More frantic. Our new playing field exponentially more dangerous than the last.

We climbed higher and higher, as manic as rats escaping a flood, my fingers bleeding beneath my torn gloves. Buildings continuing to sway as if they were boats on the sea, some staying mainly rooted while others wholly crashed into one another like glaciers, decreasing our opportunities of escape. 

We grabbed and swung from any handhold or exposed pipe and beam we could find, flying past random citizens who had realized there was no point in running. Our hoods long since flung off from the speed with which we ran. Fires sprang up, angry, burning spirits who only came to hinder and destroy.

Heart pounding, lungs burnings, muscles feeling as though they were aflame with the very real fires we avoided. Leaping at the end of my roof, my desperate fingers latched onto a hanging lantern as I violently swung myself around a corner. Shay followed suit, falling behind me a few feet.

The roof we landed on gave an almighty lurch, splitting into pieces. One of which I was standing on.

_"Y/N!"_ My friend roared as I fell with the rapidly sinking roof, losing my footing and tumbling towards the edge, with a bottom I couldn’t see among the churning mass of debris. My fingers scrabbled for any purchase I could find, panicked breaths shattering from my chest. 

I finally found a handhold, but had barely pulled myself even halfway back up when Shay came sliding down and grabbed my arms and pulled to the point of pain. Once footing was regained we took off again, like bullets from a gun.

Our luck only worsened from there.

Reaching the top floor of a broken building, the second Shay’s weight was added, a loud crack split the air as the wood all but disintegrated beneath his feet, sending him down.

A scream ripped it’s way out of my throat as I could only watch as his body bounced off broken floors and beams like a rag doll. Without any hesitation I dropped in after him, leaping between beams all the way down until I hit the stone floor below. Tears and smoke stinging my eyes, I found Shay dazed, but alive, and grabbed under his arms and heaved him to his feet, shoving him toward the doorway ahead of us to continue.

The rest of the run towards survival was much of the same; buildings collapsing, us sliding under fallen beams, dodging debris and fires, climbing over and under broken walls, and hauling each other back to our feet if we stumbled while the ground kept roiling under us like a vicious sea.

Only flashes of details registered with me the longer we sprinted. A mother hugging her child. A rope swing. A collapsing roof. A man frozen, accepting his fate as the floor drops under him. A checkered floor. A dog barking somewhere. More prayers being flung in every direction, more frenzied than the last.

I had become numb to my surroundings, only being cognizant enough to keep running and dodging and staying alive. I barely even registered Shay’s present at this point. I just had the sense in the back of my head to keep up with the figure beside me.

I couldn’t even hear the actual ocean when we finally reached the coast. All I saw was the intact window in front of me, and then the next second I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist in a death grip as my companion threw us both through the window. Shattered glass and burning embers raining down around us as we plummeted towards the churning blue below.

I barely felt the impact, I had withdrawn so far into my mind. Barely felt the tug on my arm, but it was strong enough that I started frantically speeding for the light above. Head finally breaking the surface, I dragged gulps of tainted air down my ravaged throat, the saltwater starting to burn along the injuries I apparently had sustained. However, the pain broke me from my haze as I remembered my closest friend.

_“SHAY!”_ My scream was rough and cracked, the notes scratched at my lungs on their way out. But I still searched for him, my partner, panic setting in again the longer I couldn’t see him.

“I’m here,” an equally tired and croaky voice shot across the waves, the water raising me enough to see Shay clinging onto a piece of wood. After covering the short distance, Shay’s frantic gaze finally locked onto me, and he reached out, grabbing my arm again and hauling me half onto his makeshift raft beside him. Whether in relief or sorrow, I didn’t know, but silently he dropped his forehead against my shoulder as we clung to the debris.

I don’t remember reaching the ship, I have no recollection of swimming or climbing aboard. But for as long as I live, I will never forget the image we saw of the thoroughly decimated city of Lisbon as we left the harbor.

“How could God do this to them?” A nearby crew member wondered out of disbelief. The rest of the crew only watched, silent from either shock or horror, or even both. I had dropped my exhausted body to the deck and laid there in quietude, having no more strength or will to move, tears falling and leaving streaks through the coat of dirt and ash on my face. Meanwhile, Shay continued to lean heavily against the ship’s railing, eyes never leaving the sight of destruction.

“God had nothing to do with this.”


	2. Consequences, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: "a chara" = "my friend" in Irish Gaelic

“So what’s the next city you want us to smite?” The anger and rage that had been building in Shay the closer we got to home finally breaking forth as he stormed up the manor stairs and burst through the office door, myself right behind him in an almost mirrored state.

Achilles didn’t flinch a single muscle as the two of us stalked right up to him, Shay almost nose to nose with our Mentor.

“What happened in Haiti happened in Portugal! A great earthquake—” I started in, rage and sorrow spilling from my teeth, remembering the annihilation around us.

 _“Thousands dead!_ Thanks to your damned Manuscript!” the snarl ripped out of Shay, causing Hope to jump in between the two men, back to Achilles. Defending him. I hadn’t even noticed her in the room. She was always stronger than she looked, for she shoved us both back, mostly Shay.

“This cannot be,” Achilles remained unmoved.

“Shay, a person cannot start an earthquake!” Notes of desperation and confusion clung to Hopes voice, trying to make sense of the fury rolling off Shay and I in waves.

I cut back in, using all my willpower to keep my voice steady despite the hateful emotions, “A person… _meddling,_ with these Precursor machines could. You saw the Box, Hope! The Temple was filled to bursting with that kind of power!”

My resolve was betrayed by the few tears that escaped my eyes as I glared into Hope’s own as I pushed into her space, her own mistrust and disbelief beginning to show as she glanced between me and Achilles. Shay was no better off than I was.

“You….. made us SLAUGHTER INNOCENTS!” He made another rush towards Achilles only for Hope to intercept him once again.

“How dare you!” Her own emotions slipping free as she shoved back another time.

The ghost of a smile formed on Shay’s face, but it was hateful in every inch. “You defend him? Achilles sent us in there like Mackandal sent his man in Haiti. _He knew!”_ Bitterness coated every word as he made another grab towards Achilles.

“What the hell’s going on? Stop this!” A loud voice broke through the chaos, Liam having heard the shouting and came running. He made a grab for his now-manic childhood friend, but not before I cut in between and shoved Liam off, leaving my back to Shay, teeth practically bared.

Achilles attempted further diplomacy, “The operation was delicate, perhaps you—“

“You are shifting the earth itself! Who are you to decide what city falls next?” My own snarl cutting him off, my feet moving of their own accord to stalk toward the Mentor myself, Shay following.

However, my advance was halted by both Liam and Hope, the two of them now shoving us toward the door, Achilles strolling behind them.

“Get them out of here,” his gait and voice seeming of all the world like a parent merely dealing with a petulant child.

Hope slamming the door rang with a stark finality as Liam escorted us out of the manor.

——————————————————————————

It didn’t matter how many hours later it was. But it was nightfall, the moon shining like a neutral beacon above, and the snow had begun to drift down around us.

Shay and I had retreated back towards the forest, to an old camping spot, and now huddled around a campfire. How long we sat there in silence, staring into the flames, listening to the sounds of the dark, remembering.... the Event…. I don’t know. It didn’t matter.

Shay finally broke the silence, his anger still prevalent.

“Liam is a fool if he thinks we’ll leave this alone.”

“Achilles cannot be trusted. He must never find another Precursor Temple,” I agreed without hesitation, my own rage having been forged into a concentrated bitterness and clarity. “I don’t care that he’s Mentor, or that his family is dead. There’s no excuse for this level of madness!”

Shay glanced at my outburst, “To rectify this matter, do you agree on what we’ll have to do?”

“I do,” I continued to stare into the flames, resolve hardening my soul. “The only way to halt their search is to hide the Manuscript. It doesn’t matter what happens to us. Just as long as that damned book is gone. Out of reach. Forever.”

Shay gave a nod, pulled up his hood, then rose to his feet while snuffing our the fire. He offered me a hand up.

“Alright then… to whatever end, a chara.”

——————————————————————————

The crunching of new fallen snow didn’t make it easy, but after slipping past the rotating guard shift on the grounds, Shay and I snuck up the side of the Manor, finding the balcony door. Shay waited while I picked the lock, then checked for people right inside.

Coast was clear. For now.

The two of us slunk through the room and across the hall to the office, the door having been left open. That gold shimmer crossed Shay’s eyes and he silently pointed over to the desk. Breaking through the lock and looking inside, there it was. The Manuscript.

“There’s no turning back now…” I hummed, dread settling deep in my core.

Just as Shay had finished hiding the book within his coat, slow prowling footsteps had us whipping around right as Achilles stalked into the room.

“I had such high hopes for you two,” bitterness now lining his own words.

Shay’s hand drifted to his sword, as my own hands raised towards our Mentor, trying once more with reason. “Achilles. We have to do this.”

“And what is it you’re doing exactly?” Achilles stepped closer. “Stealing from your Brothers? Betraying me?”

“Someone must make amends,” Shay rebutted, conviction ringing clear as the three of us circled each other until our backs were toward the window.

“Make amends?” Achilles scoffed while taking a step closer, and closer, gesturing angrily at the hidden tome. “You have no idea what you’re doing! The future of the whole continent, maybe the whole world, is tied up in that Manuscript.”

“Perhaps,” I glanced toward Shay, but kept my body angled slightly between the two men. “But we don’t have the right to decide that future.”

“The right? We have the responsibility!” Achilles outburst had me outright stepping between them just as Shay stepped forward to make one more argument.

“WE are responsible for killing innocents and destroying cities!” The rage started to resurface in Shay, and I held him back behind me while I turned to Achilles, my hand still blocking him as well.

“This….. mad grab for power. It ends now,” my own low snarl rang out, a final nail in our coffins as Achilles lunged.

“I will not let you both destroy everything we have built!” Achilles shoved me aside as he grabbed Shay, shoving him aggressively towards the window, shattering it instantly. 

Right as I jumped back to my feet, Achilles had thrown Shay across the room and into another desk. Shay got his bearings, and ran back at the man, ramming his shoulder into him, shoving Achilles off balance before turning to me.

“Y/N, we need to go, now!”

“After you!” I shouted back, right as I spun, kneeling down and swinging a foot out and slamming it into the back of Achilles legs, bringing him down momentarily. _“GO!”_

Not wasting any time, Shay dove through the window, breaking it thoroughly and landing in the snow bank against the house. He rolled out of the way just in time to see my own body hurtling out the window and landing in the same place, before dragging me to my feet and leading us into a run.

Only a few feet from the house, we heard Achilles strained voice ring out over our heads.

“Assassins! _STOP THEM!_ Stop Shay and Y/N!”

A similar scene unfolded before us. Running nonstop from a practically unstoppable danger to a slight chance of survival at the end. Only this time the danger was our former friends and colleagues, armed to the teeth with blades, guns, and bombs. Not to mention the appearance of a distant ship firing mortars in our path.

Shay and I bobbed and weaved throughout the brush and the people, trying only to avoid and make it past our Brothers before having to fight them. 

The chase ended when Shay skidded to a halt, almost causing me to run into him. We had landed at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the endless icy water below.

“That’s enough!” Liam’s voice rang out, a couple guns clicking into a loaded position as Hope echoed her own pleas.

“Give back the Manuscript! I’m sure Achilles—“

“We cannot! We will not let this happen again,” Shay’s anguished cry cutting her off.

“All those souls lost….” My whisper cracked across the wind, silence following after it. Tears for the second time that day crept down my face, freezing in the cold air. I glanced behind me, at the drop, the ice below. And, ever so painfully slowly, I dragged my gaze back up to meet Shay’s. I extended my hand to him, which he didn’t hesitate to grasp back, understanding lining his face.

“Two more hardly matter.”

We turned, facing the drop, just as a shout from Liam broke the air, the crack of a gunshot following right after.

Shay moved just enough for his shoulder to take the shot instead of me, but the force caused us to tumble even faster over the edge.

My fingers scrabbling for any purchase I could get on Shay, arms encircling him and fingers latching on like talons. 

I pressed my face into his shoulder, and it seemed to be only a fraction of a second later that we crashed violently in a passing ice floe….. and everything went black.


	3. All Aboard

_COMING SOON :)_


End file.
